1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere, a blank for making the brassiere, and methods for making the brassiere and the blank made on a circular knitting machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere formed from a blank of a circular knitting machine in which the brassiere has an inner fabric and an outer fabric in which the inner fabric provides comfort to the body of the brassiere wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of generally cylindrical blanks in the manufacture of brassieres is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,525 describes the use of a circular knitting machine to produce a cylindrical blank having a pair of welt bands at opposite ends of the blank. A front torso portion is knit to one of the welts. A pair of breast cups is formed with knitting courses that use different stitches in the front torso portion. A strap and rear torso portion is knit to the front torso portion and to the other welt. To assemble the brassiere, the cylindrical blank is slit longitudinally and laid flat. The flat blank is then cut along a neck line and armhole lines to define straps and the rear torso portion. The blank is then folded and the two welts and the front and rear portions are sewn together. Such a brassiere is formed with a single fabric with yarns and knit stitches selected for strength and support without regard for bodily comfort of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,468 and 5,592,836 describe cylindrical blanks for the manufacture of brassieres. Each blank uses a single welt at one end of the blank to which is knitted the front and rear torso portions. To assemble the brassiere, neck and armhole areas are removed from the blank to define front and rear strap portions in the front and rear torso portions. The front and rear straps are sewn together to complete the formation of the brassiere. Again, such a brassiere is formed with a single fabric with yarns and knit stitches selected for strength and support without regard for bodily comfort of the wearer.